


What Once Was and Never Will Be

by MelissaTreglia



Series: 30 Days of Fandom [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven of my personal "30 Days of Fandom" challenge, this one with Angel and Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Once Was and Never Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a break from writing fanfic for about a week or so, in order to complete my poetry collection... but then real life also interfered, and I had to put “30 Days of Fandom” on hiatus. Sometimes, you can feel a little burnt out—even doing the things you love.
> 
> So, I skipped ahead one prompt (I'll be doing the real Day 7 prompt tomorrow) to ease back into my daily jottings. Yes, I'm back in the fanficcing saddle again. So here's a little Buffy/Angel ditty. Spoilers for the _Angel_ first season episode “I Will Remember You.”
> 
>  **Day 7—7/8/15:** _“Hemingway was once challenged to write a story in only six words. The heartbreaking result:_ For sale: baby shoes, never worn. _Write a ghost story or a love story in less than 20 words...”_

Buffy  
Her name a soft sigh  
Cherry-balm lips  
Flaxen hair  
Heartbeat beats  
Inside you  
Never to be  
Always her Angel


End file.
